<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anon Falls in Hell by KE_RA_KU_9988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577933">Anon Falls in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_RA_KU_9988/pseuds/KE_RA_KU_9988'>KE_RA_KU_9988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_RA_KU_9988/pseuds/KE_RA_KU_9988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched assassination attempt, Anon finds himself in Hell, while still being alive, and has to live holed up in Moxxie and Millie's place until they can send him back. Blitzo uses it as a business opportunity.</p>
<p>Will update tags as I go along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Just another Thursday afternoon<br/>
&gt;Click-clackin' away on the internet, like you do every day<br/>
&gt;See a post on the forum you were browsing about mysterious deaths with no known suspect or motive that all end up being classified as suicides<br/>
&gt;But this poster brings up suspicions about it<br/>
&gt;How could someone shoot themselves through the back of their own head in front of a bonfire<br/>
&gt;Or slice their own head in half on a beach<br/>
&gt;Or end up as bloody mush on a towel at the same beach<br/>
&gt;On the same day<br/>
&gt;People are really heated about this...<br/>
&gt;Some are saying it's the Trumpeter signaling the coming of the end of times. Basically nutcase shit<br/>
&gt;Others are saying it was murder, but not by some bullshit demon or whatever, just some serial murderer who's really good at what they do<br/>
&gt;As long as it isn't you, you think to yourself<br/>
&gt;Kinda selfish, but what else can you do about it?<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;Gotta go shit<br/>
&gt;Get up to go to the bathroom, you hear a strange, bassy yet faint "fwoomp" noise come from outside<br/>
&gt;Kinda strange<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;But this shit is more important<br/>
&gt;After a long while of nothing, and leaving the bathroom and still nothing abnormal, you assume it was just your ears being weird<br/>
&gt;You contemplate going back to your computer<br/>
&gt;But that bullshit you read earlier was mentally exhausting<br/>
&gt;Head out to your backyard patio<br/>
&gt;Take a deep breath of fresh air<br/>
&gt;Watch the breeze faintly push around the vegetation<br/>
&gt;Crack open a cold one<br/>
&gt;Can't go wrong with this<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;Are those footsteps<br/>
&gt;Panic, and instantly stand up<br/>
"Who's there? I can hear you."<br/>
&gt;Footsteps immediately stop<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;Wind changes direction, and you end up downwind from the source of the footsteps<br/>
&gt;Faint whiff of sulfur and burning wood<br/>
&gt;They better not be lighting my god damn house on fire<br/>
"I can smell that, you motherfucker."<br/>
&gt;"Shit, he's found us out! Scram!"<br/>
&gt;So it WAS someone<br/>
&gt;You start chasing after the noise<br/>
&gt;Turn the corner while still running<br/>
&gt;...?!<br/>
&gt;Before you can even process what you're seeing, you feel a hard, blunt object whack the back of your head<br/>
&gt;Instantly, you collapse and fall forward<br/>
&gt;Instead of coming to a stop on grass, you suddenly collide with a hard surface<br/>
&gt;Look up through your pained vision<br/>
&gt;Bright red sky, dark red and gray buildings<br/>
&gt;How hard were you hit to start fucking hallucinating<br/>
&gt;Hear the same "fwoomp" noise from before behind you<br/>
&gt;Your senses almost immediately snap back as you look around<br/>
&gt;Brightly colored... things... that somewhat resemble people are staring directly at you<br/>
"Uhh... where am I?"<br/>
&gt;No answer from anyone staring at you<br/>
"Is this, uh... er... um... I..."<br/>
&gt;You wanted to come up with something funny, but your head hurts too much to even try<br/>
&gt;Hear a voice next to you<br/>
&gt;"Wait a minute, what the FUCK?!"<br/>
&gt;It's that same voice from before<br/>
&gt;Look, and jolt back<br/>
&gt;You see a demon with huge-ass horns and a skull-heart birthmark thing staring directly into your fucking soul<br/>
&gt;Feel the desire to scream as you look around you again<br/>
&gt;You finally get it<br/>
&gt;These are demons<br/>
&gt;These are DEMONS<br/>
&gt;THESE ARE DEMONS AND YOU ARE IN HELL<br/>
&gt;Barely clamor to your feet, with your legs shaking violently and your heart feeling like it's having palpitations<br/>
&gt;Look at the demon again<br/>
&gt;"What the hell are you doing here?!"<br/>
&gt;Stammer on your words<br/>
"I-I don't know!! I could ask the same fucking qUESTion, you demon!"<br/>
&gt;Fuck your voice cracked<br/>
&gt;Your head begins to feel a bit woozy as you hear some giggles in the distance<br/>
&gt;"Well, you need to go back!"<br/>
&gt;Back how??<br/>
&gt;You'd respond with that, but everything is just too overwhelming<br/>
&gt;Everything is just too much<br/>
&gt;You fall back onto the ground, losing consciousness<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;Eventually, you come to<br/>
&gt;Expect to just be back in your backyard patio, having just experienced some bad drunken delusion or something<br/>
&gt;But this looks nothing like your... anything<br/>
&gt;Pale red drywall, gray carpet<br/>
&gt;Some of the decorations have eyes<br/>
&gt;In fact, you're even in a bed<br/>
&gt;At least whoever fucking kidnapped you or some shit had the decency to put you underneath a blanket<br/>
&gt;Look out the window to your right<br/>
&gt;It's the same red sky from before<br/>
&gt;Sit up straight in shock<br/>
&gt;That wasn't a hallucination<br/>
&gt;That was real<br/>
&gt;Are you really in Hell??<br/>
&gt;Hear a knock on the door<br/>
&gt;"Are ya awake now? May we come in?"<br/>
&gt;Too shocked to answer, so you just breath heavily in anticipation of something to happen<br/>
&gt;"Maybe he's still asleep, honey."<br/>
&gt;"Well, it couldn't hurt to check, now, could it?"<br/>
&gt;They open the door anyways<br/>
&gt;What you're greeted with still scares you, but not as much as before<br/>
&gt;Two small... demons, staring directly at you with their glowing yellow eyes<br/>
"Wh... what...?"<br/>
&gt;"Welp, would'ya look'it that, Moxx. He IS awake!"<br/>
&gt;You try and collect yourself<br/>
&gt;They don't seem too malicious<br/>
"What, are you two here to kill me?"<br/>
&gt;"Oh, nonsense! If we were to kill ya, it wouldn't really change much about your situation. Y'all just wouldn't be human anymore and we'd have to kick ya out."<br/>
&gt;What<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;It seems they can tell you're confused<br/>
&gt;"Look, human. You're already in Hell. So us killing you would just mean your soul wouldn't go anywhere and you'd reappear in the same place as a sinner."<br/>
&gt;??????<br/>
"But... Why am I here??"<br/>
&gt;"Moxx here tried to knock ya out, but you fell into the portal to Hell after us rather than just fallin' down flat."<br/>
&gt;Ohhhh, I see<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;That made no sense<br/>
"So, can I, like, go back home, now?"<br/>
&gt;"Well, we COULD take you back to our boss and send you back, human. We just can't be sure there aren't any sinners following you that also want to go back, when they shouldn't."<br/>
"So I'm just fucking stuck in Hell??"<br/>
&gt;"'Fraid so. But least I can do is give ya the TV remote. Kill the time while things die down. 'Cause your entry caused quite the ruckus."<br/>
&gt;The smaller one walks up to you and hands you a remote.<br/>
&gt;"Oh, also. I'm Millie. This is my husband, Moxxie."<br/>
&gt;Moxxie waves<br/>
"Uh... hi, Millie... and... Moxxie..."<br/>
&gt;Damn...<br/>
&gt;Looking at her closer up, Millie seems kinda... cute<br/>
&gt;And those hips certainly don't lie<br/>
&gt;Too bad she's married<br/>
&gt;And also an imp<br/>
&gt;Moxxie seems kinda cute too<br/>
&gt;Not nearly as thick, but certainly has his charm to him<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;Oh shit, you should probably say your name too<br/>
"I'm Anon... Nice to... meet you?"<br/>
&gt;"Well, howdy, Anon! Nice to meet'cha, too!"<br/>
&gt;Millie grips your free hand and shakes it<br/>
&gt;That's a country girl hand grip, for sure<br/>
&gt;If the accent wasn't enough of a clue already<br/>
&gt;They seem kinda nice, for imps that originally wanted to kill you<br/>
&gt;...<br/>
&gt;Why DID they want to kill you?<br/>
&gt;You're too exhausted to ask<br/>
&gt;You turn on the TV instead<br/>
&gt;It's on the news<br/>
&gt;Because of course it is<br/>
&gt;"...and that concludes the weather."<br/>
&gt;At least this weird spider lady looks kinda cute<br/>
&gt;"According to local residents of the area, there have been reports of a living mortal spotted in the heart of Imp City! We have even received video footage!"<br/>
&gt;It's a phone recording of your arrival<br/>
&gt;Do you normally stand like that? Surely you don't<br/>
&gt;They even play your voice crack<br/>
&gt;Assholes.<br/>
&gt;"Oh, that's not good," Moxxie says<br/>
"Hey, my voice crack isn't that bad."<br/>
&gt;Both Millie and Moxxie chuckle<br/>
&gt;"No, no, sweetie, Moxx was just talkin' about how you're probably wanted now! Livin' mortals ain't supposed to be down here, after all."<br/>
&gt;Because that's much better to hear<br/>
&gt;"Ohoho, how scandalous! Lucifer sure won't be pleased!"<br/>
&gt;There's even a fucking LUCIFER?<br/>
&gt;Not to mention to shitty delivery on that 'joke'<br/>
&gt;But the fact that you're on the news means you'll probably be waiting a bit to go back home<br/>
&gt;"Well, we'll let you rest," Moxxie says. "We'll try and find you some food from the human world at a later date. For now, you'll probably have to eat stuff from here."<br/>
&gt;"And if ya ever wanna go out with us, you'll have to disguise yourself. Dress as a sinner, and all'a that."<br/>
"I have to dress in a fucking FURSUIT if I want to go out there?"<br/>
&gt;Moxxie and Millie chuckle again<br/>
&gt;"Not exaaaactly, Anon. You'll just need to cover your face and act the part, and they'll probably believe you."<br/>
&gt;At least you can alleviate the mood and your emotions with some laughter<br/>
&gt;"Well, we'll be goin' now, Anon! Byebye!"<br/>
&gt;Millie and Moxxie leave the room, and close the door behind them<br/>
&gt;Seems you're stuck here<br/>
&gt;Might as well make yourself at home</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon meets Blitzo and Loona</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;It's the second day you've been stuck in Hell, recluse in the house of Moxxie and Millie<br/>&gt;Thankfully, no law enforcement or anything's come to apprehend you<br/>&gt;Yet<br/>&gt;But you're still forced to stay in their home for now<br/>&gt;At least they managed to get you your laptop so that you can browse the internet<br/>&gt;As well as some real world food and drinks<br/>&gt;You're still paranoid that they're attempting to kill you despite them saying otherwise<br/>&gt;Like maybe they poisoned your beer<br/>&gt;Or laced it with cyanide<br/>&gt;But you don't want to cause any undue tension by mentioning it again<br/>&gt;And man<br/>&gt;The websites in Hell fucking suck<br/>&gt;It's just what you experience on Earth<br/>&gt;But even more exaggeratedly awful to chat in<br/>&gt;It might as well be a fucking parody<br/>&gt;Every other post is a blatant troll<br/>&gt;Like this comment under this "angel_fluffy_bootz" dude that tells him his "fashion fucking sucks" and that he should "kill himself again for being such a fag"<br/>&gt;As well as one that's being openly horny over his chest hair or whatever<br/>&gt;And people are replying to it<br/>&gt;It seems people falling for obvious bait persists through realities<br/>&gt;For better or for worse<br/>&gt;The names of the websites fucking suck dick too<br/>&gt;Voxtagram? Voogle? Voxflix? VoxTube?<br/>&gt;Like Jesus Christ at least be more creative if you're gonna rip off human world websites<br/>&gt;They don't even reupload Earth content onto their sites<br/>&gt;No Earth vidya either, just shittier bootlegs<br/>&gt;Granted, it makes sense why they don't have it<br/>&gt;But how specifically inconvenient for you<br/>&gt;Really hammers home that you're in Hell<br/>&gt;Before you can continue your inner monologue of a rant, you're interrupted by a knock at the door<br/>"Come in."<br/>&gt;The door opens<br/>&gt;It's that big-horned demon from before<br/>&gt;With the forehead tattoo shaped like a buttplug<br/>&gt;Accompanied with a trashy-looking tall dog girl that's tapping away at her phone<br/>&gt;Until she looks up and sees you<br/>&gt;The three of you exchange stares for a moment until you decide to break the silence<br/>"Uh... H-Hi...?"<br/>&gt;No response for a solid moment<br/>&gt;Until the trashy dog woman speaks up<br/>&gt;"What the FUCK?! Why are you in Moxxie and Millie's home?!"<br/>"Um..."<br/>&gt;You're trying to word this as bluntly as possible<br/>"They dragged me in here after I fainted."<br/>&gt;"They did, huh?" says the imp next to her. "Who knew their hospitality will get us into deep shit?"<br/>"...I get the feeling I'm not supposed to be here."<br/>&gt;"Well, no. At least, not as you are now. You should be dead in your own god damn backyard right now. But NOOO, Moxxie had to go and pussy out at the last second!"<br/>&gt;Dead in my own backyard?<br/>&gt;Hold on<br/>"Wait a second..."<br/>&gt;"But since our client knows you're still alive, they're demanding a refund. And I already blew the money on TINY HORSE FIGURINES! So NOW I owe that cocksucker, like, a fucking GRAND, and--"<br/>"Can you be quiet for a second?"<br/>&gt;He stops to listen to you<br/>"So you're saying that... You go into the real world... and kill people for money?"<br/>&gt;"Yeah, that's... that's how our business operates, you dumb shit."<br/>&gt;You ignore his EasyBake Oven insult<br/>"So YOU'RE the demons that I've heard conspiracy theorists bullshit about on forums? Of all the strange deaths around the US that have happened?"<br/>&gt;"Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's us."<br/>&gt;The dog woman's eyes widen, followed by an angry glare at the imp<br/>&gt;She chimes in<br/>&gt;"So you're saying people on Earth KNOW about the shit Blitzo and the others do out there?"<br/>"Well... not exac... Hm..."<br/>&gt;You take a second to think about your wording<br/>"It's... it's not mainstream. The police, at least, have ruled out all those deaths as suicides."<br/>&gt;Their expressions lighten a bit<br/>"Even the deaths of, like, 12 or more people at a Verosika Mayday concert were all classified as suicides since they couldn't find anything related to the deaths. Even after interrogating Verosika and her 'lackies.'"<br/>&gt;The imp (named Blitzo, you recall the dog woman calling him) winces at the mention of Verosika<br/>&gt;"Right. I forgot she's also popular in the human world."<br/>&gt;You don't pay much attention to that remark<br/>"Not to mention that fucking leviathan attack or whatever the fuck it was at the same concert. Sounds like something straight out of a... out of a..."<br/>&gt;Now that you brought that up, you recall seeing another video on the internet of that fish attack<br/>&gt;And also it's subsequent death<br/>&gt;That small red figure you saw emerge from the water afterwards...<br/>&gt;At first, you thought it was just further proof that the video was edited<br/>&gt;But that you think about it, Millie kinda reminds you of it<br/>&gt;Similar colors and similar stance...<br/>"Wait... Now I have a question."<br/>&gt;"Oh yeah? What is it?"<br/>"Was that Millie girl the one that killed that giant fish thing?"<br/>&gt;"Indeed it was. I was so proud of her. I offered her to give me a blowjob afterwards, but she refused."<br/>"Right. So that video WASN'T edited..."<br/>&gt;The dog woman chimes in again<br/>&gt;"The ENTIRE fucking thing was RECORDED on video?!"<br/>&gt;She facepalms<br/>&gt;"Blitzo, you fucking idiot! As if it wasn't already public enough that you're fucking about up there!"<br/>&gt;"Hey, it's not MY fault Verosika is an annoying bitch in need of rehab! Also, you don't talk to your father that way, Loonie."<br/>&gt;'Loonie' groans<br/>&gt;Sounds like a familial dispute is about to happen<br/>&gt;Fuck that<br/>&gt;You just go back to your laptop and continue browsing, tuning them out<br/>&gt;After a while, Blitzo taps you on the shoulder to get your attention<br/>&gt;You look at him<br/>&gt;"Y'know, I think we should properly introduce ourselves...! I'm Blitzo. The O is silent."<br/>&gt;There's an O in it...?<br/>&gt;"And this here's my Loonie Toonie!"<br/>&gt;She groans<br/>&gt;"LOONA, you dipshit."<br/>&gt;Loona, hm...<br/>&gt;...<br/>&gt;Okay cool<br/>"Well, uh... I'm Anon. Nice to meet you, Blitzo with a silent O."<br/>&gt;The two of you shake hands<br/>&gt;"I'm the head of the Immediate Murder Professionals company. Loonie here is the secretary of our office."<br/>&gt;Loona rolls her eyes<br/>&gt;"Y'know, Anon... I have an idea for something."<br/>&gt;He comes up with ideas?<br/>&gt;This you have to hear<br/>"I'm all ears."<br/>&gt;"Why don't you help us on our next job? You'll make a great diversion for us."<br/>"Why would I do that? Besides, I'm not really allowed to leave this place."<br/>&gt;"Why not?"<br/>&gt;Is he serious<br/>"Because I'm still alive...? And... Lucifer himself will probably send you to some concentration camp or some shit if he finds out you're complicit in this?"<br/>&gt;Blitzo pouts<br/>&gt;"Maybe. But fuck it, just go out in a disguise or something until you're back into the human world, then put it back on when you're coming back!"<br/>"...But WHY would I want to come back?"<br/>&gt;He takes a second to think<br/>&gt;"Because chances are it won't be anywhere close to your home and you won't have any money?"<br/>&gt;True, true<br/>"I guess. But do you even remember where my house is?"<br/>&gt;"No."<br/>"Sweet. I guess I have no other option, then."<br/>&gt;Blitzo's face lights up<br/>&gt;"Awesome! I'll let M and M know, so that you don't have to tell them!"<br/>&gt;Blitzo confidently strides out of the room, and Loona closes the door behind him<br/>&gt;As if you weren't already going back here when you died<br/>&gt;Now you're going to be an accomplice in inter-planal murder<br/>&gt;This shit fucking sucks man</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon tries to prepare for what Blitzo wants him to do, but ends up having an existential crisis about it instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;As you're browsing the internet again, you keep anxiously eyeing your phone laying next to your monitor, hoping it doesn't vibrate<br/>&gt;Any moment now, Blitzo could call you and tell you to come to his office<br/>&gt;You hope he was bullshitting when he offered that<br/>&gt;He doesn't seem like the type to bullshit, however<br/>&gt;Who knows, maybe you got a wrong first impression<br/>&gt;Also<br/>&gt;Moxxie and Millie have returned<br/>&gt;They said they were just running some errands<br/>&gt;And they said they were told by Blitzo you'd help with their job<br/>&gt;Yay...<br/>&gt;"Are you SURE you want to help, Anon?"<br/>&gt;"I mean, if ya do, y'all will probably end up back here when ya die."<br/>&gt;The two of them seem concerned for you, at the very least<br/>"Does it matter...? Even if I didn't, I'd probably end up here still..."<br/>&gt;You hadn't really thought twice about it until now<br/>&gt;But now it hits you like a fucking truck<br/>&gt;...<br/>&gt;This is Hell...<br/>&gt;Hell really exists<br/>&gt;There are people here who've lived where you live, and died where you will die<br/>&gt;And ended up here, to spend the rest of eternity here...<br/>&gt;...<br/>&gt;...<br/>&gt;...Shit, this is depressing to think about<br/>&gt;"...Anon?"<br/>&gt;Your train of thought is interrupted by Moxxie's voice<br/>&gt;You look at them<br/>&gt;"Is everything okay? You looked like you were lost in thought."<br/>&gt;They seem genuinely concerned, given the way they're looking at you<br/>&gt;But why<br/>&gt;Why are they concerned for you<br/>"I... Yeah, I'm... I'm fine."<br/>&gt;Moxxie clears his throat.<br/>&gt;"If you say so..."<br/>&gt;He doesn't sound satisfied with that answer<br/>&gt;...<br/>&gt;These imps are weird<br/>&gt;You hear your phone vibrate spontaneously<br/>&gt;It's a text from a new number<br/>&gt;The text says: <br/>&gt;"hay u mourtl fukc!!!! its blitzo. r u reddy 4 teh SHIT to go daon?!? i gott u a ghun so u cn hapl us. cum to my ofiss"<br/>&gt;What kind of fucking spelling is this<br/>"I... I THINK I got a text from that Blitzo guy. I can't tell, though."<br/>&gt;"Yeah, his spellin's all over the damn place, ain't it?"<br/>&gt;This is his normal?<br/>&gt;It seems Blitzo just texts like a retard, then<br/>"He's saying to come to his office."<br/>&gt;"Then I guess ya need to disguise yerself. Or at least hide yer face."<br/>"But I don't have anything to disguise myself. Do you?"<br/>&gt;Moxxie and Millie look at each other<br/>&gt;Then they look at their wardrobe<br/>&gt;You look there as well<br/>&gt;They look like they'd fit on a child, not a grown adult like you<br/>&gt;Also why does Moxxie have several of the same outfit he's wearing right now<br/>"Guess not?"<br/>&gt;"Nope..."<br/>&gt;Well shit<br/>&gt;Guess I can't go then...<br/>&gt;Haha... <br/>&gt;What a bummer<br/>&gt;Moxxie begins pondering to himself, and then his eyes widen<br/>&gt;"I DO have an idea, but..."<br/>&gt;Damnit<br/>"But what?"<br/>&gt;"...We COULD stuff you in something to hide you, until we can get you a proper disguise. Not even Lucifer himself would second guess someone carrying around a bodybag."<br/>&gt;So basically play into the fact that you're basically abducted by these two<br/>&gt;And that they were supposed to kill you<br/>&gt;...<br/>&gt;Fucking god damnit<br/>"Well... I guess if I don't have a choice in the matter of going or not, then I don't have a choice of arriving like that or not."<br/>&gt;"Indeed. I think I have some bodybags near the washing machine."<br/>&gt;What an unsurprising sentence<br/>&gt;Moxxie walks out of the room to look<br/>&gt;Millie watches him leave, then turns his attention to you<br/>&gt;It seems like she can sense that you're beyond nervous<br/>&gt;Because she walks over to you and puts her hand on your shoulder<br/>&gt;"Yer gonna be fine, Anon. If yer forced to do this, then don't dwell on it an awful lot."<br/>&gt;Her consoling helps soothe you<br/>&gt;She has a point<br/>&gt;"Besides, killin' things is fun! Yer gonna have a blast, I'm sure of it!"<br/>&gt;Aaaand there goes the comfort<br/>&gt;You already forgot<br/>&gt;This is Hell<br/>&gt;Drill that into your fucking skull<br/>&gt;You fucking idiot<br/>&gt;This is where you're gonna be spending the rest of eternity after you do this thing that this Blitzo fuck wants you to do<br/>&gt;Moxxie then arrives with a black bag<br/>&gt;"Found one!"<br/>&gt;If you weren't going to Heaven before, you sure as hell won't be now</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>